Broken
by HeadbangGirl
Summary: How I think Ghost Hunter will go. Michelle Paver said there would be losses, so that will happen - sorry! Also a lot of Torak & Renn, they so have to be a couple! And a happy ending, I hope. I'll see when I get there... Please read, have fun & comment!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey!  
_****_  
This is how I think Ghost Hunter could go - oh man, that book has to be published soon!!  
Oh yeah, wanted to focus on Renn and Torak also... They really have to get together!  
They're the perfect couple! (everyone agrees? -you should!)  
If my English isn't that good, don't pay attention to it please ;p  
Please comment!  
Oh, and feel free to read my Lord of the Rings story :)_**

**_Greetz!_**

**Chapter 1**

Renn hesitated as Torak suggested to climb up.

"How would you do that?"

"Climb?" he grinned.

"What about Wolf?" she uttered. "He won't be able to get up those cliffs, will he?"

Torak's grey eyes gazed upon her. "He will have to…" His eyes were filled with sadness to begin another far journey against evil, but she could see hope in them, and as always, that filled her with joy, for she liked how his eyes looked. She saw sparkles of the green Forest in them, as she'd noticed for the first time not that long ago – but still his eyes were grey and sad. _A true Wolf_, she thought.

They started climbing. Renn often looked down – although she knew she shouldn't – and she was stunned of how fast they left the ground behind. They soon reached the same height of the trees, and she was glad as they reached the top. Together, she and Torak waited for Wolf, who had searched another path to climb up.

Torak laid a hand upon her shoulder. She knew he wanted to express he understood she was scared – and she was quite sure he was afraid as well.

Wolf came towards them, and he greeted them in his uncontrollable joy, as always. But she noticed how soon he calmed down and in his gaze she saw he had become the Guide again, as Torak called it. Torak knelt down and his gaze crossed Wolf's. Wolf waged his tail and began searching for the Eagle Owl Mage's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Have fun reading my second chapter!  
(Of course, I don't owe any of this! All belongs to Michelle Paver!)_**

**Chapter 2**

They ran into a group of hunters as they walked deeper into the Forest. Wolves.

Rip and Rek both landed upon his shoulders.

Torak and Renn laid their fists against their chests and bowed in sign of friendship. The Wolves did not bother to do the same, but bowed deep for Wolf, before looking at the two.

"The outcast…" one of them murmured. Torak meant to protest but Renn quickly intervened. "How was your hunt, my friends?"

The leader of the group frowned. "Preys become rare these days. They sense the presence of the Owl Mage." Torak glanced at the mountains laying ahead. This would not be easy.

"You are Fin-Kedinn's niece, aren't you?" Renn nodded in reply.

"We have news for you. Maheegun will tell you this."

Torak and Renn exchanged gazes, but followed the hunters to their encampment. The Wolves had small huts of reindeer-skin that were hard to be noticed through the forest. Some of them were even painted green as disguise.

The Wolves ordered them to wait and ran off to search for their Leader. Maheegun came towards them with a worried look upon his face.

"The Raven girl may enter, but the boy has to leave our camp."

Renn protested, but Torak said it was all right and left camp, where he waited for her to come back. Wolf sniffed underneath his chin and left to find some food. The ravens were hopping across the grass. A Wolf came towards him. "You may enter our encampment. Follow me."

The man showed him a tent and there were Renn and Fin-Kedinn. Fin-Kedinn was wounded, Torak could see his intestines through the large wound on his side. Torak felt as if he had to throw up. Fin-Kedinn looked up to him. "Torak…"

Torak knelt down next to Renn, laying a hand upon the wounded man's. "What's happened?"

"I followed you and took a short cut to the High Mountains. Saeunn has consulted the bones. They say great evil awaits you. Renn," he turned to his niece, "she says your soul will fight hers. You will meet whom you thought to have lost." He gasped for breath. Renn calmed him down. "Don't talk so much!"

"No! You need to know this! Before… before I die…"

A tear rolled down Torak's cheek. "No. You can't go!"

Fin-Kedinn shook his head. "The Spirit is calling me. I'll let go of you soon. Renn. The signs."

Her finger trembled as she drew the circles upon his forehead, chest and heels.

"Now, hear me." Fin-Kedinn's voice lowered. "Saeunn sent me here with a prophecy. She does not know the meaning. You, Renn, you will find out. She says: _Cursed what is lost. Cold as ice. A new power rises, stronger than what you have faced before. A new day for the Spirit Walker. _The Spirit has to help you! You cannot do this alone."

"What has been lost?"

"Torak, do you remember when I told you about the Soul Eaters? For the first time. I named the seven and their powers."

Torak searched his memory. "The one whom can call the spirits!"

Fin-Kedinn nodded. "The strongest of them all has risen, and she has the Fire-Opal! You have to restore peace in the Forest."

Renn started crying. It was wrong. Renn never cried.

Renn's uncle swallowed. "You are strong, the both of you. You will succeed. And I will be proud of you, wherever I may be."

"And the tribe? They will lose their Leader."

Renn gave Torak a stern look. She obviously thought it was no time for practical matters.

"Saeunn will foresee the future of the tribe. But if you fail, there no longer will be Ravens. Torak, you are my adoptive son. If things go wrong, and the Spirit can not tell the best for the tribe, I want you to lead them."

"What? And what about Renn? She's your kin!"

"Renn is their Mage."

"But they will never accept me!"

Fin-Kedinn smiled. "They will. It is their Leader's wish. Now, go! You have to stop Eostra."

Renn protested. "No! I won't leave you!"

Torak sighed. "Renn, we have to."

Her mouth became a thin line as she pressed her lips together. "No. I'll stay here."

Torak nodded. "I know I can't convince you…" He hugged her to say goodbye and looked at Fin-Kedinn in despair. "I do not want to leave you either…"

"It's fine. Go!"

Torak stood up and looked at the pair. Then he rushed back over and hugged Fin-Kedinn, holding him tight. "I would never have wanted anyone else to have adopted me. You were a great father," he whispered. The smile the Raven Leader gave him was enough. Renn avoided his gaze. It hurt him to leave them. And it hurt Renn didn't want to come with him.

He left the tent and said goodbye to Maheegun. The man's eyes were filled with sadness, but as always since Torak knew him, he did not show it.

He called for Wolf, but told the Ravens to stay with Renn. Rip and Rek had to look after her while he could not.

Then he turned his back to the encampment and walked into the Forest towards the Mountains. He feared he would not see his friends again. Wolf comforted him. _We can do this. I am here with you._ Torak smiled to his friend and together they left the Wolves' camp. Torak could see Renn as she watched them go. His heart was with Fin-Kedinn as he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey!  
This time a rather short chapter, still hope you like it and you won't mind...  
x_**

**Chapter 3**

Saeunn watched the bones falling on the ground.

Another coughing-fit tortured her as she read the signs.

At first the Guardian that had disappeared. Then the dying deer on the river bank. And now the bones…

She closed her eyes and tried to open her spirit to hear an explanation. Slowly, the sounds of playing children, talking women and hunters learning the younger to reach their targets, faded away. She felt the spirits around her, trying to tell her something.

The Raven Mage opened her eyes in shock.

She recalled Fin-Kedinn as he'd left camp to search for Renn and the Wolf-boy. She had warned him for the Eagle Owl Mage's strength, even she would not dare to face. He'd objected saying they needed him.

Saeunn shook her head. Now he was gone. Lost. Not even his niece would be able to find him now, with her strong magic. Not even the Wolf-boy, with his roaming souls, could reach him again.

The old woman hissed as the truth tried to sink in again.

"Fin-Kedinn is dead…"

Now he was at the mercy of Eostra. And evil had no mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Torak grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. He looked down and noticed how high he'd climbed. Wolf looked up at him, wondering why they had to be here. Suddenly he began squealing. Torak followed his gaze. And eagle owl's feather laid upon the ground. Fear took over his heart as he remembered the last time he'd seen one. It had been a cold winter's day. He had lost Wolf, and the quest to save his friend had led him to the Soul Eaters.

_Where is she?_ Wolf turned his ear backwards. _Who?_

Torak crouched down next to his friend. _The One with the mask… _Wolf raised his upper lip, baring his teeth. _Bad breath._

Wolf ran away from him, his nose pointed upwards from time to time, searching her scent.

_Far away. South._

Torak sighed, blowing his black hair out of his face as he did. He had a long way to go.

******

A tear slid off her face as Renn made her way through the Forest.

Fin-Kedinn had died that morning. She hadn't got the chance to give him a proper goodbye, as she'd been searching for Torak and Wolf's trace. She'd seen them going east and then Wolf's tracks lingered southwards. They had mounted the path that led to the High Mountains, and she had thought it would have been best to return to the encampment. And as she'd returned, Fin-Kedinn was gasping for breath. She had hugged him, her uncle, and then he was gone. And now, she was alone.

_Go find Torak and Wolf._ Those were his last words, and she knew he was right, but she had cursed his wish anyway.

She felt alone, so alone and empty. This time, she had no Torak to heal her broken soul, and no Wolf to make her laugh as his snout was drenched in currant juice. No, she was alone. "Aaargh!" She groaned as a branch hit her cheek. Great! Now she felt as if the Forest had deserted her as well…

Renn just wanted to find Torak and Wolf, to feel safe again. She thought of Wolf's little cubs. He had left them with their mother – Darkfur, what was her name again? They were always so playful and happy. The thought caused her to smile.

But she didn't want to smile! She wanted to disappear, stop time, to get over Fin-Kedinn's death, and then she could start time again, and she would help Torak in searching Eostra.

Eostra… She shivered. The Eagle Owl Mage was the most powerful Soul Eater. As her uncle had said it, she knew he was right: Eostra could summon the dead. It would take strong magic to defeat her, especially now she had the Fire Opal.

Some grey hairs laid upon the ground. Wolf.

She was going the right way! If she could only find them in time… Fin-Kedinn had said very important things, that Torak needed to know…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey!  
I know I keep posting such short chapters in Broken, sorry!,  
but I'm going to jump forward to Eostra, so that things will move faster :)  
Hope you (still) like the story, though!  
In this chapter: the first little signs of the love between Torak & Renn :)  
Please, if you like it, comment, it's always nice seeing you like it :D  
x_**

**Chapter 5**

He heard something move behind him. The Forest told him too. _Watch out_, the trees whispered.

He quickly turned around, grabbing his knife. "Who goes there?" Wolf shuddered for a moment, but then walked towards where the noise was coming from. And so Torak concluded it would be nothing dangerous.

Rip and Rek came flying towards them. Torak's heart jumped up. Renn! He heard noises as she came towards him – the noises were too loud, there was something wrong. Otherwise Renn would never be so reckless running through the Forest like that.

"Renn?" No answer. "Renn? Renn? Are you all right?"

Wolf rushed back over towards Torak, being followed by Renn. She took a leaf out of her hair. "Finally, you're back!" Torak felt so happy seeing her again. She sank down, a sad expression upon her face. "Fin-Kedinn… he died." She burst into tears. Torak crouched down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Tears pricked in his eyes as well, and he let them roam free across his face.

And they sat down, and he still held her.

Suddenly an icily scream pierced the silence. Renn broke away from him, releasing herself out of his embrace. "Tokoroth…" Torak shivered at hearing her voice, she seemed so far away. There already seemed to be a distance in between them. "Come Renn," he said as he straightened up. He pulled her up to her feet. "Let's go."

"No, Torak! There's something I need to tell you!"

"There's no time, Renn!"

She scowled. "It will be too late if she captures you!" He frowned. "What are you saying?" "She has Tokoroth, Torak, she called those children that T- the Oak Mage stole last year," she rephrased, almost forgetting to omit his name.

"I know," he sighed. "Why did it take you so long to find me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, I'm with you."

"Yes you are," he smiled. "Come."

Wolf showed them the way. Torak felt he was tense. Together with Renn he started walking up the path that lead to the mountain pass. And then, maybe after two days travelling, they would find Eostra. He could already feel her presence, and her Tokoroth following them.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know, it's a short chapter again! SORRY!  
Didn't know how Michelle Paver says 'Spirit Walking', so I used spirit walk like a verb :)_**

**Chapter 6**

He could hear claws scratching as they touched the rocks.

_Tokoroth_… The word immediately crossed his mind, and as he saw Renn's face, he knew he was right. She looked scared and determinate at the same time. He hoped she wouldn't back down, he needed her, just as much as he needed Wolf. He couldn't do this on his own.

"Torak," she whispered. He looked over his shoulder, saw her staring down at her feet. "We can do this," she smiled, and plunged the stones into the liquid. Then she wrapped several things around them and attached them to strings. "We were lucky I brought the right materials," she grinned.

He smiled back.

"Is it working?"

"The Tokoroth should not sense us too easy with this." She gave him the amulet she'd made and he pulled it over his head. The small stone wrapped round with herbs and both hairs of him, Wolf and Renn, danced upon his chest.

"Let's go then."

They made their way over the rocky foundation, Wolf following them easily. He often ran ahead of them as if following a trail, but then waited for them to catch up.

When darkness fell, they started a fire and ate the deer flesh they had left. "Is it safe to use fire?" Renn frowned.

"Probably not," he bit his lip. "We should put it out."

And so they did and sat there in darkness while Wolf was off – hunting.

"Renn," he suddenly asked, "do you know _how_ one can summon the dead?"

She scowled again. "There are three things you basically need… Firstly, you need to have an object that belonged to someone you knew and who has died. Secondly, you need to close yourself off from the outside world and try to contact the other side of our world, where the dead linger – and to do that you must 'leave' your body – it's a lot like you do when you spirit walk. And you need to summon the help of the World Spirit. Something I doubt Eostra will get," she muttered.

Torak grinned. "I hope she won't. But, considering the Soul Eaters always want to get what they want, I suppose she will find a way."

As he spoke those words, suddenly, a headache troubled him and he saw the vision again, the vision he had seen after Thiazzi's death. The World Spirit stood before him, the antlers upon his head reaching up to the sky. He shook his head watching Torak. _Trust me_, a deep voice said, but it was a fading voice, like the wind rushing past him. _I will help you._


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey you guys! Well... I'm so sorry, but I feel like I should quit this story...

I have been postponing this AN for too long, actually...

I just... don't feel it any more, I'm totally out of inspiration :( :s

Suggesting you just read Michelle Paver's book, that'll be so much better compared to my stupid texts...

Sorry if you really liked this, but I'm totally out of inspiration :s

If you want I could give you some extra's I've thought of with Torak and Renn :)

Just tell me...

Hope you don't hate me too much! I'm very angry with myself for doing this but I just- well, you know...

Michelle Paver's will be so much better so just read that!

Sorry sorry sorry (I feel so stupid right now!)

x

HeadbangGirl

THANK YOU FOR EVERY REVIEW AND THE FACT YOU KEPT READING THIS ANYWAY! YOU WERE FANTASTIC AND I FEEL HORRIBLE 'ABANDONING' YOU LIKE THIS!!

Hope we'll meet again on Fanfiction :)

x


	8. Extra Torak & Renn

**Hey!**

**I quite the story (sorry again!) but I did promise you'd get some extra Torak & Renn stuff :)**

**So here it is! It's not much but I had written this a while ago, like the they-confess-their-love scene ^^**

**It's actually quite ridiculous, but not too bad, I guess :)**

**Hope you enjoy reading it and I think this is (despite the sad context) some sort of perfect ending... Hope you forgive me the sad part - I did plan them being all right when I wrote this, so it's not too sad considering that fact :)**

**So the very last thing I wrote for this story... :(**

**I'll miss you all, really! Thx for the great reactions again :) LY**

**x**

* * *

Renn fell onto the ground, her red hair losing its brightness. "Renn! No!" Torak rushed over, turning her upon her back. "Are you all right?!"

She smiled. Her face was more pale than ever. She swallowed and breathed heavily. "I think… I think I will see Fin-Kedinn soon, Torak."

He saw blood trickling off her face, coming from a wound above her eyebrow. She smiled, only to reveal the red drops following the line of her teeth. "No! Renn, you won't die!"

His friend turned her head and stared at Eostra's cave. "Go. Defeat her. You don't need me."

"I do Renn, I do! You can't leave me! I can't defeat Eostra without you!" He faltered. But then he realized that, even if he wouldn't be able to save her, he could revenge her death – if she were to die. He straightened up and walked away. Before entering the cave, he turned on his heels and rushed over to Renn, kneeling. He kissed her shivering lips. "Have faith Renn, have faith in our destinies. I believe they are twined together." He straightened up again, but she grabbed his wrist, pulling him down. She tried to get up, but the wound in her side hurt too much. "I love you, Torak," she smiled. He kissed her again. "I love you too. Don't leave me," he added, desperate, and then rose and ran into the cave.

A tear followed the line of his cheekbones, then dangled at the skin underneath his jaw and then fell off. It perished touching the ground.

* * *

**I repeat: Renn & Torak were fine after that, but I liked the drama :)**

**x**


End file.
